Champagne
Champagne was a sparkling wine, originally made in the Champagne region of France, on Earth. It was traditionally used to celebrate a happy event, and was still used to do so in the 24th century. In 2293, a bottle of Dom Pérignon was used to christen . ( ) In 2364, Lore drugged Data with a tainted glass of champagne under the guise of observing a human custom commemorating the occasion of their meeting. ( ) Paul Stubbs wanted to take Deanna Troi to Beth Delta I, to show her the city of New Manhattan "as you've never seen it" while drinking some champagne. ( ) Deanna Troi and Devinoni Ral enjoyed champagne when they had a short affair in early 2366. Champagne was also served during a reception aboard the when the governments bidding for the Barzan wormhole took their first look at the phenomenon. ( ) Picard had had his fair share of champagne that evening.}} Commander William T. Riker, Doctor Nel Apgar and his wife Manua toasted with a glass of champagne when the Enterprise-D was visiting Apgar's research station at Tanuga IV later that year. ( ) In 2369, Quark got Doctor Julian Bashir a bottle of dry champagne from Korris I to share it with Jadzia Dax during supper. ( ) In 2370, Worf ordered replicated champagne as part of a dinner he shared in his quarters with Deanna Troi on his birthday, after returning to his proper quantum reality. ( ) In 2371, the crew of Deep Space 9 celebrated Julian Bashir's nomination for the Carrington Award with champagne. ( ) In an alternate timeline, Jake Sisko's wife Korena served champagne for them and Nog at their house in Louisiana. ( ) In 2373, Admiral Charlie Whatley replied to Benjamin Sisko's assurance that Bajor would one day join the Federation that he'd keep the champagne on ice. ( ) Not long after that, Odo replicated two glasses of champagne so he and Doctor Mora Pol could celebrate making a connection with an infant Changeling. ( ) Also that year, when the crew of the witnessed a star going supernova, Captain Kathryn Janeway commented "Who brought the champagne?" Neelix immediately became worried about not having brought any, but Janeway explained that it was only an expression. Later, when she went to her quarters, she discovered Q there with champagne, attempting to proposition her. He commented "You did say you wanted champagne?", a reference to her earlier remark on the bridge. ( ) In 2374, the Ramuran tracer and Commander Chakotay celebrated the success of her mission with champagne. ( ) In 2375, champagne was served during the celebrations for the installation of the Quantum slipstream drive on board the Voyager. Seven of Nine became intoxicated by only one glass of that champagne. ( ) After recovering from a Ba'Neth attack in 2376, Tuvok was offered a glass of champagne by Neelix, but Tuvok considered tea to be sufficient. ( ) In an alternate timeline, Harry Kim, as the best man at the wedding of Tom Paris and Kes, attempted to give the toast, but was so nervous that he spilled champagne all over Paris's dress uniform. ( ) episodes , which compared the bubbling orange liquid drank by the Wadi party goers to champagne, and , where it transpired that Quark had fraudulently billed Chief O'Brien for six cases of champagne. Both mentions were cut.|The call sheet for the Star Trek: Voyager first season episode listed champagne in the props section for the scene in Janeway's quarters. In the final aired scene however, no champagne was visible, only a thermos flask with what seems to be coffee.}} Types *Altairian Grand Premier *Chateau Cleon *Chateau Coeur *Dom Pérignon *Kandora champagne *Saint-Émilion *Talaxian champagne External link * de:Champagner fr:Champagne Category:Alcoholic beverages